


The Apocryphal Revelation

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel comes to terms with the fact that Spike could have drank from the cup, had it been real…and realizes that he may not be the better vampire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocryphal Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: The Apocryphal Revelation  
> AUTHOR: Mandylynn (mandylynn4@yahoo.com)  
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own the boys. Joss does. I play with them. Joss doesn’t. * sticks out tongue*  
> RATING: NC-17  
> SPOILERS: A:tS Season 5, up to and including “Destiny”  
> PAIRING: Spike/Angel  
> SUMMARY: Angel comes to terms with the fact that Spike could have drank from the cup, had it been real…and realizes that he may not be the better vampire…  
> DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere debvel wants it.  
> FEEDBACK: Please? Flamers will be destroyed by Spuffy fluff.  
> AN: This is my take on what should happen between the boys after “Destiny.” This is a ficlet and therefore has no real plot. So, it’s an AU, PWP. K? Written for my Secret Santa Buddy, debvel, as a pressie for LiveJournal’s btvs_santa community.  
> AN2: Thank you soooo much to essene andmionmionesviolin for betaing for me. Without you, this would be full of elipses and craconsconsistency. *hugs *

~*~

Angel slowly undressed, face in a permanent frown, and laid all his clothing out on the chair. It was habitual, something he did whe hae had accepted his soul, something that made him feel more human and less demon. His mouth twitched at the thought. Less of a demon, eh? Right. Getting your ass kicked by your grandchilde, whom you trained, definitely makes you less of a demon. He could feel the irony of his unlife passing through him. 

He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it slide over cuts and bruises, hissing as it drew out more blood and washed away the dried. Human shampoo, human soap, human shower…everything in the room screamed normalcy on earth…he was the one that was out of place. He was abnormal in a world of living, breathing creatures. And worse yet, he had the basic part that set humans apart from the animals. He had a soul. 

What had he said so long ago? “I’m not an animal?” Right. He believed that as much as he believed anything that came out of Spike’s mouth. 

Which brought him to a new subject…the one that had caused him so much contemplation this night. The one who was once his “shadow.” The one who’d had his girl and not only once… Angel closed his eyes tightly and willed away the visions he got with that thinking. The one who’d been stronger and had beat him to the cup. The cup that could have very well been real. William the Bloody had beaten Angelus at his own game and laughed in his face in the end. Angelus had never seen that coming.

Memories of a once weak vampire named William danced in his mind. The vampire who had a will as strong as Angelus himself, yet a body and intellect that didn’t match. He remembered the afternoon Drusilla had brought him home to meet the “family.” The new fledgling was trying too hard, really. He’d wanted…no…needed to impress Angelus and be accepted into the clan. So Angelus had challenged him, seeing how far the little blighter would go for his needs to be fulfilled. Turned out, William’s almost human needs were stronger than Angelus’s will and he gave up on training the newly turned vampire a few months after his turning. 

Now, Angel realized what a mistake that was. Sure, he’d trained the boy to hunt and feed and kill with the mastery of art…but he’d turned his back as soon as he realized that William wouldn’t become a carbon copy of himself. The blonde simply turned the anger that he had expressed while killing and fighting inward. Angel could tell when the change happened. It was when the appearance of “Spike” had come along…

As William tried desperately to fit in and impress his grandsire, he’d earned himself a name. He’d killed each and every person who’d made fun of him on the night of his turning. He’d had inspiration from the bloke he’d killed first--railroad spikes--driven through the man’s skull as he screamed and thrashed, begging for mercy. Angelus had almost been impressed. But the way William had mocked the dying humans with rounds of his “bloody awful” poetry…

Angel turned off the shower and wiped himself down with a towel, feeling more depressed than he had been in a while. Warm, dressed in silk pajama bottoms and bare chest, he slid down into the bed. Normal. He was normal? A vampire with a soul? 

He was no longer the only one. Spike, who had wanted glory more, now had a soul, too. He’d fought against dark beings and won, granted his soul for bravery and skill. Angel had been cursed with his as punishment. He was living the way he was because he deserved to hurt for all the lives he’d taken. Even now, his soul throbbed with pain. 

“Poofter. All you do is brood.”

Angel opened his eyes, seeing the pale figure of his grandchilde in the doorway of his room. “Go away, Spike.” He flippedr onr onto his side, facing away from him. 

Spike hiccupped and took another sip of whiskey. Gods, it felt good to drink again. He took another sip just for good measure. 

“No such luck. Got nowhere else to go.” He staggered forward a little, then stilled. There was major brooding going on. And he intended to find out what it was all about.

Angel’s eyes stayed open, listening to Spike’s movements and smelling not only the familiar scent of his grandchilde, but cheap whiskey as well. He stopped breathing so he didn’t have to smell either. 

“Fine. Sleep in umm…Chris’s office. But don’t mess anything up.”

“I’m not sleepin’ in there!”

Angel sat up with a sigh. “You whine because I don’t let you have an office. I give you an office and you whine some more. Why exactly did Dru turn you again?”

“You offered me the office of some dead guy. I’m not sleeping in some dead bloke’s office.” The blonde wavered and caught himself with a nearby wall. “Thanks, mate,” he said to it.

“You’re dead, Spike.”

“Yeah, what of it?” This time, Spike’s anger got to him and he threw the bottle of whiskey at the wall. It shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and liquor ran down the wall and left a puddle on the floor. Angel rolled his eyes. 

“You do remember that you’re the reason why he’s dead, right? I mean, throwing him out of his own office so that you and Harmony…never mind. Get out. And before you go, clean up that mess you just made.” 

“Even more reason why I shouldn’t sleep there. Guy might be a ghost and for all we know, he could be waitin’ for me to step in there so he can off me.”

“Even more reason you should sleep down there.”

Silence hung in the room thickly, like a cloud of smoke in a lounge. Spike watched Angel with blazing blue eyes and Angel gazed back with dark brown ones. The staring contest lasted for a few minutes, neither wanting to back down. Finally, though, Spike spoke, breaking the spell.

“Would like that, wouldn’t you? If some ghost killed me while you were ep iep in your posh silk bedding dreaming of the woman that you had one time.”

“Leave Buffy out of this,” Angel said, a growl in his voice.

“Why? That’s what gets your panties in a wad and I’m in the mood for a good fight.”

“The one earlier didn’t take care of that?”

“Hardly. I was just playin’ with you, gramps. You couldn’t handle a rfighfight. Not with me.” The blonde vampire was now in a fighting stance, waiting for Angel to stand up and take him down. It had felt good to be in a brawl again…one where he could take out all of his aggressions on the one person who pissed him off the most.

Angel soothed the beast within him, trying not to give Spike what he so obviously wanted. He didn’t need to get beaten again…to show his grandchilde how pathetic he was. He sighed. 

“You’re right. You fought me, you beat me, and you won. I get it, all right? Let me sleep.” He flopped back down into the bed, dragging the covers over his bare chest. 

“Oh, so that’s what all this is about? Feelin’ more like the poofter you are because I beat you at something? Jealous of me and my strength now? Sorry you made me what I am today?” Spike flashed pearly white fangs at his grandsiwho who didn’t look at him at all. He frowned and went closer to the bed. 

“You know you’re a right poof when you keep human hours, right?” Not a single stirring from the older vampire. Spike sighed. “You’re a vampire for God’s sake!”

“With a soul.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got a bleedin’ soul now, too. Doesn’t mean I’ve got to go around whining about how evil I was and how I should be punished for the rest of eternity.”

Angel turned back over so he could look at his grandchilde. “I don’t deserve to be happy, Spike.”

“Me either. I killed as many as you…maybe more.”

“But you fulfilled the prophecy. You saved the world from the First and you’re corporeal now. No more slipping into wherever it was that you went.”

“We’ve both been to hell, Angel. You just never got sucked into it repeatedly.”

Yes. 500 years of torture and mayhem…Buffy had sent him there…and he’d gone back to get his son… But Spike? He’d been forced back and forth into one plane and another since he’d been…

“Wait a minute!” Angel sat up in bed, brows knitting together in confusion. “You’ve never been to hell! I would have noticed the change in you.”

The blonde looked towards the window, as if it held the answers. “The change?”

“Animal instincts, primal forces beneath your soul. Pure demon, Spike. Like when a Childe is turned and left to fend for itself.” Angel shuddered at the memories of his own demon taking over after coming back to Sunnydale. He’d hunted and growled, hissed and clawed…hardly ever went back from vampire visage to human features. “You’d be complete demon.”

Spike backed up a step. Angel’s words and eyes were striking a baser instinct in him now. “Then I don’t know where I was, Peaches, but it sure felt like hell to me.”

Angel surveyed his grandchilde’s stature, noting that the younger vampire was uneasy and restless. He himself was feeling a bit agitated after talking about hell. He pulled the covers up over him a bit, a human tic that took over from way back when he was human. “It doesn’t matter now. You’ve got the Shanshu working for you.” He slid down into his bed once more, defeated. “Now go away. Don’t make me ask you again.”

Spike stood there a moment longer, debating. His grandsire was changing arguments and conversations too quickly. He was confused…and he was a little angry. “We’re not so different, you know,” he said quietly. “You an’ me. Both got souls…both tryin’ to win a prize in the end…both animals…”

“I’m NOT an animal.” Angelus rattled in the cage in the back of Angel’s mind and the soul was half tempted to let the demon out. Instead, he growled and flashed his yellow eyes. “And I thought I told you to get out.”

Spike narrowed his eyes. “Or wot?”

There wasn’t enough time for Angel to register what happened in his brain. One minute, Angelus was simply making a ruckus in there…the next, he was out and scrambling for control of the body they both were contained in. Angelus threw back the covers and stood, vampire features popping out. “I told you not to make me ask again. Do you defy me?”

Spike felt his stomach catch in his throat as fear coursed through him. It had been a while since he’d gone up against Angelus… Yeah, Angel had been a piece of cake earlier, but he was soft and not so determined to achieve what he deserved. Spike knew he was dealing with something completely different now. “Angelus?” he asked carefully. A few seconds later, he was pinned against the wall, sharp fangs raking over his neck. He panted unnecessarily. 

“William, my boy…you never had the brains God gave an ant.” Angelus bit down viciously into Spike’s neck. Blood spurted into his mouth and he swallowed reflexively. It had been a long time since he’d had the blood of one of his own… 

Spike howled and felt his own demon claw forward in his head. It wanted control, it screamed to fight, so his body obeyed. His black-lacquered nails dug into the flesh of Angelus’ arms, which were holding his own shoulders back against the wall. His knee lifted up to knock into the parts that were so sensitive on every guy. He twisted his head back and forth, which only ripped a larger cut in his throat than before. 

Angelus lifted his head to chuckle. “Love it when you fight, William. Struggling victims always used to turn me on.” His hand snaked down between them, seeking his own rapidly filling cock, tongue searching out the spilled blood. “This struggle’s no different, boy.”

Spike’s eyes opened wide as he realized what was going to happen. He was already becoming weak from blood loss… “No!” he shouted, putting forth more effort in getting loose. Unfortunately, Angelus’ hand found Spike’s bulge and he couldn’t help but shift to get more sensation from thuch.uch. “Quit it, you soddin’ poof!”

“Aye…your body says different, me boy.” The Irish accent was becoming more and more dominant. He rubbed at Spike’s erection with fevered fingers, demanding that it be released from its denim restraints. “And don’t act like you don’t want this, William.” He removed his hand when he couldn’t achieve the original goal and pressed his whole body against his grandchilde’s. He continued to lap at the spilled blood.

Spike took an unneeded and shaky breath. It was true. He wanted this…had wanted it for so long. He needed this connection, this acceptance. He’d had it when he was turned, to show that he was willing and able to be taken into the clan. Now, he wanted the approval of the glowering ponce he called grandsire so that he could feel whole again. His hips thrust shallowly against Angelus’. 

The brunette laughed and thrust back. “Knew you’d give in, me boy. Always did.” Angelus stopped licking at the sticky blood and confirmed what was about to happen. He was holding the smaller vampire against the wall, hands on either side of a peroxide head, and was thrusting against hard body parts that he’d missed when he’d had sex of late. There was something about that feeling…actually knowing that what he was doing was turning the other participant on…that made him even harder and in control. He grinned.

“Not giving in…” Spike growled. His body began to struggle again, even though it was now more about touching as much cool skin as he could without making it obvious. His fingernails dug into flesh once more, this time spilling blood. Both vampires hissed at the smell.

“I don’t take to lying, boy. And I don’t take to getting scratched up.” 

Suddenly, Spike felt himself raised off the floor. Shit, he thought. Blighter’s gone off the deep end. Angelus was holding him up and using fangs to snip off buttons from Spike’s button up shirt. His black tee shirt was next, ripped to shreds by deadly fangs. Unfortunately for him, Spike was getting harder by the second. He hadn’t had rough, painful sex since Buffy…

Angelus left red welts in his wake, scraping fangs along the smooth pale flesh and eliciting small whimpers and a thick scent of arousal from the younger vampire. He let the blonde slide back down to the ground and used his hands to push away the tattered remains of shirts and the duster.

Spike recognized when the change occurred; when Angel came back to the fore. The yellow eyes and fangs were still there, but they softened. Plus, the rough palming of rippled muscles became gentle, the scraping became light kisses and licks… He sighed. He wasn’t going to get the coring of his unlife now. 

“What?” Angel raised his head, finally realizing what the demon had started. Spike was breathing…gods what a mess…and he was shirtless, blood and welts covering the chest…a noticeable erection standing out in his jeans. Angel dropped his hands and stepped back, looking down at his own tented pants and shaking his head. 

“Get out of here, Spike.” He moved towards the bed.

“Oh no, you great poof. You started this…ruined my best shirts doing it…and you’re gonna finish.” Spike tackled him from behind, throwing the larger vampire on the bed. He shouted in surprise when he was bucked off Angel’s back and scrambled back to the bed, catching a cool ankle in his hand. 

“Arsehole. Always knew you were a cock-tease.”

Angel shook Spike’s hand off. He climbed onto his bed and frowned. “What?” Then, his arms were full of 165 pounds of vampire. The blonde was rubbing their bodies together and grasping for purchase on his silk pajama pants, to pull them down. Angel tried to get the hands away from him, but ended up tearing the pants to shreds in the process. He gasped as he was bared to his grandchilde. He moaned when he was swallowed to the root. 

Spike dove in for the kill once he’d set his sights on the thick cock he’d been deprived of for years. He’d swooped down and swallowed the old man, mouth suckling lightly on pertinent parts as he went. Luckily, Angel didn’t move and make him gag… In fact, the brunette, upon further investigation, had his eyes rolled back in his head and his hands were clutching at bed sheets in pleasure. Spike smiled around the cock in his mouth while his hands reached down to fondle soft balls.

Angel tried to struggle, really he did, but he’d not had someone…well, since Eve at the party on Halloween, but that didn’t really count. He’d not had a man since…William. And that made him remember just exactly what the Brit could do with his mouth. He clutched the sheets and felt his eyes roll backwards, trying not to thrust. Cool fingers explored his sac and he let out a breath. 

Spike knew what would get his grandsire in the end, so he carefully avoided touching the puckered entrance and worked on sliding his finger around the skin between balls and hole. The move made Angel shiver and shudder. It also made him move up and grab Spike by the arms, lift him and settle him on top of his body. Spike had begun to growl, but stopped when Angel’s hands moved of their own accord and worked on unbuttoning Spike’s jeans.

Finally, once they were both naked, Angel flipped them over so that he was once again resting on top of the blonde. His eyes avoided Spike’s, not wanting to see what it was he was doing. He simply went about his business, it seemed, and pushed Spike’s legs apart, pressing his blunt cock at the dry entrance.

“Bloody hell, Angel! Not an animal? Get some slick for that!”

Angel shook his head. “Don’t have any.” He pushed forward. 

Spike screamed. “In the duster! In the duster!” Angel dove for the black leather and searched the pockets. He came back empty handed. Spike whimpered. 

“Must’ve got lost.” The cockhead was back at his entrance, ready to push in. 

Spike yelped again, scuttling back to get away. “Find somethin’ else then!”

Angel sighed. He left the bed and went into the bathroom, picking up his bottle of conditioner. “This okay for you?” Spike nodded. The dark-haired vampire slathered his cock with the substance, pushed Spike’s legs up and outwards, and then pressed inside of his grandchilde, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the screams. 

“Don’t even bloody stretch…oh, dear god…” 

Angel was moving now, thrusting slowly and searching out the hot spot in Spike’s cool channel. He brushed against it once and then shifted again, hitting his prostate every other thrust. Spike frowned and sighed. 

“You sure you’re not still Angelus?”

Angel ventured a look, nearly coming when he remembered who he was fucking. “Not…”

“Yeah, I believe that…uhhh…fuck, Angel…” 

Angel winced and pushed harder, this time pounding into the blonde’s body with purpose and leaned down, lips inches away from Spike’s. “Fuck you, Spike.” Then, they were kissing, tongues mimicking thrustrusting down below and Spike reeling from the sensation. In all their years, Angelus had used him--fucked him into the ground, drained him nearly dry--but never kissed him like this. He wouldn’t be caught doing something so personal. But Angel? Yeah, Spike thought this was exactly what Angel would do. Bloody poof.

Angel reached between thfeelfeeling his own balls tightening and shifting in their sac, and began pulling at Spike’s cock. He grunted and thrust deeper. Spike groaned approval. “You want Angelus? I can make him…”

Spike’s cock jerked, but he shook his head violently. “Just finish what you started.”

Suddenly, Angel was thrusting in earnest, trying to get his end off before Spike. The younger vampire found that he was rocketing towards his own orgasm. He moved Angel’s hand and pulled roughly at his cock. His fingers slid in the precum that had been leaking out of the head and he whined as he got there.

“AHHHHHH!” he screamed, emptying his balls onto his chest. It felt absolutely delicious to twitch around his grandsire’s length and he felt himself his whole body jerk and lurch at the sensation. 

Angel grabbed Spike’s hips with both hands, but couldn’t keep his own hips from moving. He felt his body jump and then he was pouring into the cool cavern, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

For a moment, they both laid there, panting and shuddering. Neither said a word for that long moment. Finally, though, Angel rolled over and got out of the bed. He walked towards the bathroom. 

“Get out, Spike.”

Spike, feeling Angel’s release dribbling out of his ass, frowned deeply. “Fuck you, you soddin’ wanker!” He snatched up his torn clothes and pulled on his jeans and duster, muttering to himself the whole time.

~*~


End file.
